1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Security Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Adjustable Telescopic Window Security System for facilitating increased security for various sizes of conventional windows while allowing the user to simultaneously adjust the position of the window so as to allow ventilation through the conventional window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Security Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Security Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Security Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,484; U.S. Design Pat. No. 348,706; U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,096; U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,852 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,351.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Adjustable Telescopic Window Security System. The inventive device includes a telescopic security tube adjustable to various sizes of windows, at least one window engaging suction cup to retain the present invention to the conventional window, and a pair a pane engaging caps secured to opposite ends of the telescopic security tube engaging the conventional window pane.
In these respects, the Adjustable Telescopic Window Security System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating increased security for various sizes of conventional windows while allowing the user to simultaneously adjust the position of the window so as to allow ventilation through the conventional window.